Devastation, Humiliation, and Irritation
by Drixox
Summary: The Ravenclaw star, Regina Spencers, The Gryffindor Hero, Ron Weasley, and the Slytherin bully himself, Draco Malfoy. One of them gets turned into a 5-year-old and the other two have to take care of them. They experience things that make them laugh to things that make them cry. Inspired by IcyPanther. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING JK ROWLING DOES


v

Regina awoke with a faint yawn and glimpsed around. Everyone was still sleeping soundly and it was about to be dawn. She looked at her alarm clock. 5:59am and 49 seconds. She waited in her bed until it hit 59 seconds and jumped out of bed when it hit 6:00am. She inhaled the floral and wild raspberry scent her dorm contained of.

Regina entered her personal bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her mid-back length, honey blonde hair was a tangled mess. There were faint, dark, indigo bags under her mint green eyes. She had a few bruises and cuts on her ivory cream skin from wrestling in her bed while she slept last night. She grabbed 3 towels and started running the hottest point on the water scale. She lifted let it start as she prepared herself for the bath. She gently combed her hair and grabbed her conditioner and shampoo. Along with her flower scented body wash. She set her lotion on the sink counter and undressed herself. Her lotion would smell of a smell that someone desired of her in their opinion. It was pretty clever since she charmed it herself. Sometimes, she would be complimented on the smell and she would question them on what the scent reminded them of. Once, Lucas Goldwater said it reminded him of roses spread on a bed and jasmine smelling candles in the room. She smirked to herself. She never told him what the lotion was used for but kept it to herself whenever she needed to get back at someone. Regina could be pretty manipulative when she wanted to.

She dipped into the bath and sagged her shoulders dropping her posture. She healed the cuts on her and vanished the bags under her eyes. Once she finished the bath, she did a drying hair charm and brushed it vigorously. She then put her hair in a bun at the top of her head and left a thick strand down. She braided the strand and connected it to the bun. Once she finished her hair she applied her lotion. She also sprayed her hair with another liquid she charmed by herself. It would smell as your favorite fruit. She personally smelled mangoes and apples. She grabbed her grey sweater with light blue outlining the ends of the fabric and a skirt with grey applying the whole skirt except the bottom edges which had light blue. She pulled on long socks that were dark blue and light blue with the Ravenclaw symbol on the top side. She wore short black boots on her feet. She had a Sapphire necklace on with a light blue chain. She looked at herself in the mirror. The light showered on her freckles. She smiled to herself. She left her bathroom thinking of a to-do list as she grabbed all her books and shoved them into her bag. She swiped a brand new sugar quill out of her desk drawer. She had a supply that could last her the whole year. She stuffed an extra quill in her bag just in case, and 3 jars (tightly secured) of ink. She put a weight charm on her bag. She looked at her schedule 5 times before placing it back down on the desk.

 _Regina Spencer's class schedule_

 _Breakfast at Ravenclaw table 7:30-8:10_

 _Free Time 8:10-9:00_

 _Potions with Snape 9:00-10:00_

 _Charms with Flitwick 10:00-11:30-=_

 _Divination with Trelawny (ugh happily it's short) 11:30- 12:10_

 _Ancient Runes with Babbling 12:10-1:50_

 _History throughout the Wizarding World with Binns 1:50- 2:20_

 _Lunch at Ravenclaw table 2:20-2:50_

 _Transfiguration with Mcgonagall 2:50-3:30_

 _New unknown class with Professor Wexler 3:30-4:00_

 _Free Time (study time) 4:00-6:00_

Ronald awoke with Harry shaking him. "WHAT?!" he screamed. "First day of class." Harry smiled. "Bloody hell fine. But it's 6:30!" he whined. "Language Ronald. Don't you want to get ready? After you get ready we can have breakfast!" she said as if she were talking to a dog. "Okay." he said following her as if he were lost. Ron slipped into the bathroom and dressed himself. He brushed his hair for 30 seconds and left the bathroom. He headed downstairs to see Hermione and Harry about to leave. "Hey wait up!" he said jogging up to them. Hermione laughed and Harry chuckled. They headed down the corridors silently. "I think today to bullying from Malfoy may increase. Don't you feel like it? If it does 'Mione can you punch him again. When he broke his nose it all gave us a laugh." "Sure Ronald." she said.

They entered Great Hall. Ron ran to sit where they usually sit. Then loads of food appeared before him. Within five minutes he was already half done. Their favorite Slytherin strolled over. "Hey Weasel Bee, don't you ever think eating like that will make you obese? Imagine a fat Weasley. Soon he'd start eating Great Hall itself. And don't lie about this. I always see you running down to the kitchen in the middle of the night." "And how would you know if I did?" he asked suspiciously. "Knock some sense in you head! I'm a prefect you prat!" he said flicking his head. "At least save some some people actually want food. If you don't stop I'll show you the hard way. He growled. "Don't worry Ron, he's all bark and no bite." Hermione completely ignored them focusing on a handsome Ravenclaw at another table. "'Mione right? 'Mione!" Ron yelled. "Oh what? Yeah, yeah sure." she said going back to staring at him dreamily. Malfoy swaggered away making remarks about the trio.

 **im way 2 lazy 2 make draco's pov so let's time skip to le interesting part :^)**

Regina entered the classroom. She had no idea what was going to happen. She sat in the back in case she didn't know the answer. Of course she knew the answer she was way smarter than others. Some call it arrogance and others call it cleverness. People started entering the classroom. She didn't really care who sat next to her. Before she knew it, a few Slytherins sat around her seat. She wondered why. On her left she had Parkinson and on her right she had Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were behind her and Zabini and Nott were in front of her. She grabbed her sugar quill and ink. She chewed on the edible part. She casually waited in silence for the teacher to enter. The golden trio walked in and she glared at them and they glared back. They also glared daggers at her and the Slytherins around her. "What do the Gryffindorks have against you?" Parkinson asked. "Potter asked me to ditch my old boyfriend Lucas Goldwater in fourth year and go to the ball with him and I slapped him in front of a crowd. My exact words were. "I slapped a king! Did my hand fall off my wrist?" Malfoy and Parkinson snickered. "You need to be included in us Slytherin's group sometime." And Pansy held her hand out. "Pansy Parkinson." Regina shook her hand. "Regina Spencers.". "I will tell the others later." Everyone hushed up as the teacher entered the room. "My name is Professor Wexler." said a tall masculine man. He smiled brightly at the students. "I have a assignment for all of you. You will only see me 3 times within this project. The project is called, Project Parenting. I will assign 3 students in a group and one of them will be 5 years old to start. After 50 days the potion wears off and we will all meet up in our classroom and the other two will take a potion and we'll see who is the child then. After everyone of them is a child the project will end and you will never see me again teaching." Some students shared murmurs of excitement while some silently groaned. "Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Theodore Nott. Now come over here and you are group one. Group 2 Pansy Parkinson, Lucas Goldwater, and Harry Potter. Group 3 Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Tabitha Ruthel." Professor Wexler continued. "Group 27 Ronald Weasley," he said "Draco Malfoy," Faint groans escaped and 'can we trade?' murmurs spread across the room. "and Regina Spencers." A few gasps and 'those two boys are so lucky' were muttered. Regina ignored them. She felt a person pat her back and she instantly felt uncomfortable. Professor Wexler gave each group 3 flasks of potions and a map. Regina took them as the boys threw quiet insults at each other looking as if they were to kill someone. Once Professor Wexler assigned all the groups they left.

"You ignorant redheaded toad." Malfoy growled. "You ferret hellion." Weasley hissed. Regina stopped walking and turned. They still were making rude retorts. They once realized they stopped they quit making remarks. "Can you two shut up! Were by the portrait. We have been standing here for five minutes. I have been waiting for you two to be quiet!" she yelled point a finger at both of them. "Periwinkle Petunias." Regina grumbled to the little girl in the field of lavender. "I hope you all cheer up." the little girl said sweetly as they all sat on the couch as Regina handed them a flask. The walls were mint green with light blue couches. There were maroons speckles on the wall. There was 3 mirrors and they stood in front of them. They waited. "When do you think the potion will work on one of us?" Weasley asked. "If I knew I would have said so." After 5 minutes of bickering he asked again. "When will you get it through that THICK SKULL OF YOURS WEASLEY?" she yelled. Draco laughed quietly and she didn't even bother to look back.

Suddenly, someone shrank. "Oh damn." Ron said. There stood a mini Spencers in front of him. Her mint eyes shined in the light and her honey hair fell down to her waist. She was clutching the large robe she was wearing before. "I, um.." Draco said. "Where am I?" said Regina. Regina was short before she was older but now she was really short. She stood up to Draco's thigh and Weasley mid thigh. She scrunched her nose. "You wear way too much cologne Mister Kidnapper." She tied the robe around her where it fit her but hung loose. It covered her body and she curiously looked around. Ron came in carrying a skirt with tights and a shirt that said 'If Sheldon Cooper had a daughter'. "Who's Sheldon Cooper?" Draco asked. "A really smart guy on a muggle show. Ron led her into the bathroom and helped her change. "You really changed her?" Draco snorted. "I am 5 years old and 227 days, 4 hours 57 minutes, and 32 seconds. I am pretty sure I need help." she said. He awkwardly stood there. She smirked to herself. "Wipe that smug grin off your ugly little face." he said. "Wash off that cologne off you scrawny little bleached blond." Ron burst out laughing. Draco stood there looking offended and Regina shrugged. "Regina what can I call you other than your name?" Ron asked. "My middle name is Danielle but I prefer Danny want to call me that?" "Sure." Ron smiled. "Why is Mister Bleached Blond Kidnapper so mean?" She asked quietly. "He's jump grumpy. I am Ron Weasley and he is Draco Malfoy." "Well Ron Weasley, I like your name better than his." she smiled and so did Ron. He swooped her into his arms playfully and she squealed. She was really skinny. "Do you ever eat?" he asked. "I do sometimes but if I'm bad Daddy locks me in the closet and won't feed me." she said. "Really?" Draco said. "My father used to do similar. He would beat me with his cane and lock me in the cold basement all alone." Draco shuddered.

Regina quietly stared and so did Ron. "Well I hope he stops. No one deserves anything like that." she smiled sadly. She yawned quietly. "Want a bath before you go to bed?" Ron asked. "Sure I need to keep up my hygiene." "Malfoy will you hold her for a second? She's quite clingy." Ron whispered the last sentence. Draco didn't have a choice. She held onto him like a lifeline. "Hello Draco." she said smiling. "My Father used to hit my Mother but not me. She made him stop when I was 4." she said. Draco felt a wave of pity for her. "Yes we both have hard pasts." he said. She felt warm and her straight hair hit him a few times. "Do you ever get hungry being this skinny?" he asked quietly. "Sometimes." she said. Ron entered the room "Let me see her." Draco didn't want to put her down. Ron carried her to the bathroom. "Will you lay out her night clothes and make her bed. And don't forget to close the curtains there is supposed to be storms and maybe a few tornadoes tonight." Ron said quietly over his shoulder.

Ron was quite used to taking care of children since he had to take care of Ginny and his brother took care of him. He carefully placed her in the warm water. After he finished washing her and drying her off he wrapped her in a towel. He brushed her hair and had her brush her teeth. "Malfoy when she's done brushing her teeth tuck her in?" Draco nodded. After 3 minutes she came out of the bathroom. "Goodnight Danny." Ron said. Ron kissed her on the forehead as she hugged him. Ron had already told Draco to call her Danny. Malfoy picked her up from the floor. She enjoyed being picked up it felt like flying. Draco placed her down in the bed. He hugged her and walked out of the room. She dressed into her nightgown. It was maroon with light green and light blue ruffles. While most of the students were paying attention when they were in the classroom with Professor Wexler, he told them the room will change to the child's favorite color. The night was snug and she slipped into the silky blankets. She stared at the ceiling for a bit. She noticed the curtains were held back so she had a view of the outside. The window was huge about 2 times the size of her in length and width. She watched as the wind caused the branches to fly around. She heard raindrops, _plip plop_ for a while but froze as she heard loud thunder.

There seemed to be a funnel cloud forming and she started screaming and crying hiding herself under her blankets. The boys rushed to the room. Ron picked her up and clung onto him like her life depended on it. "There's a tornado and thunder and it will kill us! Mommy said tornadoes come and kill bad girls in the nighttime if it storms!" she screamed crying into Ron's shirt. Ron rubbed circles in her back. "There is a magical barrier nothing to be scared of. It won't hurt you because I won't let it." he cooed. "Draco please hold her." Draco was surprised he actually called him by his real name. "Okay Ron." She sobbed quietly in his shoulder as Ron searched for his wand. "It's okay Danny. Shh, it's alright." he said softly. Ron came into the room holding his wand and a cat. "I got a cat this year and couldn't name it. I am never getting a rat again after what happened in third year though. Danny would you like to name it?" she nodded. "I'll name it Joffrey after a my favorite character in this book series thing. Joffrey is a mean vile and cruel character but he is misunderstood." she said. "I know that book series. There are over 800 pages in each one!" Ron whispered to Draco. Draco placed down the weeping child on her bed. Ron conjured up a sleeping draught and fed it to her. She fell into a deep sleep cuddling with the cat.

The next morning she had to be shaken awake by Ron. Ron carried her to the bathroom and dress her in a light blue, maroon, and light green. She wore a skirt which had the same colors and wore long socks with the same colors. She wore white dress shoes. Draco called down a house elf to put her hair in two perfect pigtails. Her honey hair was now just blond with honey streaks. Her freckles shown in the light. She looked like a perfect little angel. She was very obedient and quiet. She showed affection to her guardians. It was the first day and she already admired them.

Draco insisted on carrying her to Great Hall. Ron and him made an agreement to share carrying her. Draco carried her to breakfast and Ron carried her then to class then Draco carried her to the other class. It was a working agreement and Ron and him were getting along way better. They also made an agreement on every other day they sit at Gryffindor and then at Slytherin tables. Today they sat at Gryffindor. A few 'awws' escaped in the room. Danny **(im gonna start calling regina danny now c:)** shifted her gaze and held a bemused expression plastered across her face. "Who are they?" Danny asked as Draco placed her on his lap. "Draco we made an agreement she gets to sit on my lap the days we sit at Gryffindor." Ron said quietly. Hermione stared at the child. "Little pest." she muttered still mad about the Harry incident. "'Mione get over it even Draco likes her. Anyways she is now young and innocent." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Granger at least show some respect to the child." Draco hissed. "Who is Sheldon Cooper?" Theodore Nott asked. "Yeah!" said a fat little Neville between them. "A Muggle genius that practically knows everything about Muggle science" Theodore nodded. "She's tinier and skinnier than I thought she'd be." he said quietly. "Mommy and Daddy didn't let me eat if I talked to them while they fought or had conversations." said Danny. Theodore nodded slowly staring awkwardly at her. "What? I don't bite." she said staring at him oddly.

Out of nowhere, Pansy threw food at Ron. Then Blaise threw food at Hermione. Colin Creevey screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!". Danny ran away from her guardians and ran towards the teacher table. She hid under the cloak of a man with greasy black hair that stopped at his ear. He looked down staring at the chaos waiting to take points from Gryffindor. **snorts** He noticed the shivering child. "What's your name?" he said coldly. "Sir I am Regina Spencers, but please call me Danny. As you see I am hiding under your cloak because I am scared of the people throwing food at each other." he nodded. "And who is your guardian?" "Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy." she said quietly. He picked the child up and she squealed. "I won't hurt you dear." he said quietly. "Minerva, can you please tell them to stop. Please also take the child with you." McGonagall nodded and picked up Danny. "Hello Danielle." she said quietly. "Cover your ears if you may child." she said sweetly. Danny did as she was told. "EVERYONE STOP AT THIS INSTANT! 150 POINTS FROM EACH HOUSE! YOU HAVE FRIGHTENED THE CHILDREN!" McGonagall screamed holding up Danny that was crying quietly. Danny was frightened by the older children's behavior. "I WILL GIVE YOU ALL PERSONAL PUNISHMENTS DESIGNED BY ME FOR THE NEXT MONTH!". "This can't be good." Draco whispered in Blaise's ear.


End file.
